Turn The Page
by reichi
Summary: Amon and the STN-J go deep undercover to nail a psychic record executive.


STN-J 1500 hours Thursday afternoon

"I've called you all together because I'm suspending all other cases to make one hunt our main priority," said Takuma Zaizen, director of the STN-J as he addressed the entire staff in the conference room. "All of you will be involved in this undercover operation."

Each of them had an open portfolio of the case lying on the table in front of them as well as their beverage of choice.

"There doesn't seem to be a specific target here," Amon observed, skimming through the paperwork.

"That is correct. We have theorized that the witch's powers are psychic in nature. The company is called Rising Sun Records. A number of complaints have been forwarded to us from the Judicial System. Undiscovered bands and artists are claiming their music is being extorted, the rights to their songs turned over," Zaizen flipped a switch on his handheld remote, causing the corporate logo of the said company to appear on the large view screen.

"Of course, this can all be corroborated; their consent is documented," Chief Kosaka interjected. "But they either say it was under duress or they have no memory of it whatsoever."

"Why not take legal action, have the courts decide?" Doujima wondered.

"Too many parties involved, no class action agreements," Hattori responded. He had obviously gone over the case before the hunters had.

"The Judiciary wants us to conduct the investigation," Zaizen added.

"I want full access to Rising Sun's personnel files," Amon stated.

"Michael will have it," the administrator glanced over at the young hacker. "Again we must realize that psychic witches are the hardest to pinpoint. They can awaken without our knowledge."

"I will do a background check on everyone in the company, cross checking to see if they're in our database as seeds," Michael anticipated Amon's wishes.

"I don't understand," Robin spoke up from the end of the table. "What roles will we be playing?"

"Well, we worked a case like this a couple years ago," Karasuma told the teenage nun. "Only a couple of groupie succubuses were the culprits, making life hell for J-pop stars."

"So…does that mean…" Sakaki began with a grin.

"The band is back together," Amon finished for him. He looked at Zaizen. "Don't worry, I'll get us back into the swing of things."

"Band?" Robin looked across the table at Doujima.

"Beats me, I've only been here a few months prior to you," the blonde told her younger teammate.

"You're going undercover as a rock band, Robinchan," the chief stated.

"Doujima," Amon addressed her. "You'll be our manager, get us gigs at local venues. Rising Sun is always scouring the music scene here in Tokyo."

"Yes sir," she nodded, bemused.

"Karasuma, Sakaki, go to the music store and purchase drumsticks, guitar picks, and mike stands," the team captain requested.

"Do you still have your bass?" the motorcycle enthusiast asked his partner.

"It's on the wall at home," Miho nodded. "I bet you still play your drums loudly every chance you get."

He flashed her a teenage grin.

"Administrator, Michael will need permission to leave the building for this assignment," Amon requested.

"Granted," the older man nodded then grinned devilishly. "He'll have to wear a Factory homing device."

The tall, dark hunter was checking off an invisible list. The computer genius would serve as DJ, sound man, and gaffer. The guard could help as a roadie. To Robin, it seemed as if her partner had become more energized at the prospect and complexity of this hunt.

"Robin," he spoke softly.

"Yes Amon?" the newest hunter eagerly replied. She wanted to show her quality.

"You have musical experience, having played the organ at that church. Ever play an electric keyboard?"

"No, I haven't," she answered hesitantly.

"You're going to have to learn rather quickly," he replied.

"What will you be doing?" she asked curiously.

"I'll be the front man and do some guitar as needed," Amon responded with a gleam in his gray eyes.

"Kate played lead guitar," Sakaki mentioned. "We'll need someone else."

Everyone looked at the young hunter then at Amon, the mention of Kate obviously a touchy subject.

"Master knows how to shred," the lead hunter declared. "I'll ask him."

"I trust you have this operation well in hand," Zaizen said rising. "Very well, this meeting is adjourned."

"We start practice tomorrow near the well at 0900 sharp," Amon called out.

Everyone filed out of the room, feeling upbeat. Robin lingered behind to talk to him in private.

"Amon, can you teach me about rock music?" the fifteen year old asked gently. "I really haven't been too exposed to it, living at the convent and all."

He glanced at the girl, amused at her good intentions and naivete.

"After we go to Harry's to ask Master for help, you can come to my place and I'll show you the keyboard, give you a few lessons," he suggested against his better judgment. He wanted to retract those words right after they came out, but for the good of the hunt, he had to stand fast.

As for Robin, she brightened noticeably, a happy smile on her face as she followed her trench coat clad partner out the door.

Notes: thanks to auntiemom for her wingwomanship and beta reading.


End file.
